warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Metaphysical Artifact Entity
Origin Records of Metaphysical Artifact Entities, abbreviated henceforth to MAE's, have existed since the earliest records of humanity under various names. Labelled "monsters" or "demons", sometimes as "gods", a MAE is an organic life-form either created by or permanently altered by an artifact. Because of this broad definition, exact origins, abilities and behaviors can vary wildly. The most prevalent and dangerous forms of MAE are the result of 'Wishing' artifacts, which can create new entities out of nothing. The scope and power of such entities depends largely on the wish in question, although deactivating the artifact tends to disperse them. (Note: This is not always the case) For an existing entity to be classed as a MAE they must have come into contact with an artifact that, for whatever reason, has either bonded permanently to them or given them abilities beyond the normal scope of their original capabilities. An individual affected by an artifact which may be deactivated or removed without harm is not considered an MAE. Handling Previous Warehouses, upon identifying an MAE, would attempt to destroy it as soon as possible to avoid alerting the general public. Those that could not be destroyed were sometimes contained or banished to places they could not escape. Warehouse 10 was the first to account for the 'humanity' present in such beings and, if possible, they were relocated peacefully or put to work. Records of past MAE's are scarce, as those that were not destroyed were still kept under wraps to prevent them or others coming to harm. As such, only MAE's encountered during the tenure of Warehouse 13 are fully documented. Special care must be taken not to misidentify MAE's as metahuman "Alphas". Alphas, while presenting occasional dangers, are the jurisdiction of the US Government and are not considered a Warehouse issue. Documented MAE's Active: * Kan-U-Uayeyab: Mayan. Undead, sustained indefinitely by artifact energy. * Schrodinger's Cat: Felis catus. Quantum state of life and death, considered a living artifact in itself. * Vincent Damon Furnier (aka Alice Cooper): Alive. Permanently affected by an artifact. Considered low-risk, permitted to rejoin public. * Claire Donovan: Alive. Chance encounter with a malevolent artifact infused her with rage-fueled telekinesis. Destruction of the artifact's physical form prevented the energy being returned to it, causing it to remain inside her. Was kept in an artifact-induced coma for several years before the energy was transferred to another person and subsequently erased from present reality. * Various unknown people: Through the use of an artifact, an unknown number of people were de-aged by stealing the youth of others. This effect was permanent and did not revert when the artifact was collected. One known user of the artifact is deceased after having the youth stolen from him. The rest went unidentified but are presumed to be still alive. *Claudia Donovan: Alive. Use of a resurrective artifact on Steve Jinks caused her to become tied to the artifact via him, making them a connected stream of artifact energy. The artifact was, eventually, deactivated and destroyed with minimal consequence. MAE status revoked, currently under Warehouse 13 employ. *Steve Jinks: Alive. Murdered and subsequently revived by Claudia Donovan via an artifact. For a time after revival he was dependent on the artifact until it was safely deactivated and destroyed. MAE status revoked, currently under Warehouse 13 employ. *Cody Bell: Alive. Active artifact lodged in heart and cannot be removed. Low-risk, subject receives bi-monthly neutralizer injections. Artifact to be retrieved upon natural death. *Risen One: Homo sapiens ascendit. Humans altered by a specific artifact. Numerous enough to have their own classification. *Alexander Grey: Alive. Subject suffered permanent molecular changes as a result of artifact use. Unstable, currently under Warehouse 13 employ. *Garrett Echols Scott: "Alive." Deceased and revived under unusual, possibly unique conditions. Possesses two distinct mentalities and has true physical form of a fox Vulpes vulpes. Unstable, currently under Warehouse 13 employ. Inactive: *Medusa: Ancient Greek. Deceased, head retained MAE qualities and remained in storage. *The Sutton Family: Consisting of four individuals (Three adults, two male one female, and one child, male), who were granted complete regenerative immortality through the use of an artifact. Survived for centuries before the effects were reversed. Female is deceased, one male is Bronzed. Child and his father are both currently alive. *Assorted Ferrets: During the early 1910s the Warehouse was flooded with the creation of dozens of ferrets (''Mustela putorius furo) ''due to the collection of a popular artifact. These ferrets were unremarkable besides their origin and all passed naturally. *Alice Liddell: Contained. Artifact-created entity capable of possessing the bodies of others. Form is confined to a shard of mirror and stored in the Dark Vault. *Bonnie Parker and Clyde Barrow: Artifact-created duplicates of the originals, both instances of Barrow are deceased as well as one of the Parker's. The second remains in the Bronze Sector. *Oto Barry: Deceased. While on a recovery mission the agent known as Oto Barry was possessed and overtaken by a malevolent artifact which eliminated the consciousness of the original. This entity survived decades before being captured and Bronzed. *Azletar: "Alive." Both an artifact-created life-from and a living artifact, the result of a unique combination of artifacts and energies. Considered unstable but benevolent, under Warehouse 13 containment. *Marie Guichon: Contained. Originally given some degree of longevity by an artifact, she fled inside a book of fairy tales with a different artifact during the attack on Warehouse 13. Exact status unknown. Category:Lore Category:Creatures Category:Garr9988 Category:Per Ankh Category:Affectos Category:Prof.Draco